Sweet Home Tree Hill
by Naley2303B
Summary: Loosely Based on The Film Sweet Home Alabama. PLease read. First chapter is pretty much summaryish for the story. NALEY NALEY
1. Chapter 1

****

This FanFic is going to be loosely based on the Film Sweet Home Alabama. Oh and Haley is going to be a mechanic and not a teacher in this one. OH YEAH BROOKE HASN'T ALWAYS BEEN THERE SHE CAME TWO YEARS BEFORE HER AND LUKE GOT MARRIED. OH YEAH EVERYONE IS 26.

* * *

**IN LA**

He knelt down in front of her on one knee.

" I love you so much. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me.??"

" OH. MY. GOD yes. Yes yes." She said and kissed him so passionately.

* * *

IN TREE HILL- the next day

"Have you guys seen this?" Brooke came in with a magazine waving it around in the air.

" No Brooke and I cant because your waving it around like that." Lucas said laughing at his wife of a year.

" Well I picked it up on my lunch brake I was going to talk to Haley first but she was working on those cars again." Brooke sighed

" That's because its her job Brooke." Jake said laughing at her.

" Well any way. Look at this." Brooke laid out a magazine in front of them. On the cover it said NATHAN SCOTT MR. BIGSHOT SETTLING DOWN AND TYING THE KNOT!!!

" I can't believe it." Lucas said

" Yeah I know why would a man that gorgeous just take him self away from the world by settling down with that skanky bad actress. I bet it's out of pity. I mean all the movies she's been in they all tanked so maybe he just wants to make her feel better." Brooke said getting herself a glass of water.

" Hey guys what are we looking at?" Peyton asked coming in the door. She then peeked over at the magazine. " HOLY SHIT" Peyton yelled.

" That's what I said" Brooke explained

" Has Haley seen this?" Peyton asked

" Has Haley seen what?" Haley asked as she walked into the house still in her working jumpsuit. The top was wrapped around her waist and she had a tank top underneath. She walked to the table and looked at the magazine " Hmmm" Haley said and shrugged and started to wash her hands.

" hmm is all you have to say" Luke said shocked

" Hmmm, that's nice. Is that better Luke." Haley said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

" What's this all about?" Brooke asked confused.

" Nothing. It doesn't matter. People deserve to be happy with the one they love and if the great Nathan Scott loves Whats her face then he should be happy. I mean every one deserves to find some one even him." Haley said feigning okness it broke Lucas's heart.

" Yeah I mean I found you. And I don't even like you that much." Brooke said smiling at Luke.

" Oh you are so going to get it." Luke said getting up and chasing her around the kitchen.

* * *

**Back in LA A DAY LATER**

" Are you sure you have to go.??" She asked him

" Yeah I have to go. Its just for a month. Then I'll be back forever and ever." He smiled then gave her a kiss

" Why can't I go with you.?" She whined

" Because your filming a new movie and besides I'm just going to a small forgotten town for business you would be bored." He said reassuring her. Then his boarding call was made.

" I Love you" She said and gave him one last kiss before he got on the plane.

* * *

**Tree hill**

" Hey Luke hand me that wrench will you" Haley yelled from under Brooke's car.

Haley, Luke, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton are at Brooke and Lucas's house hanging out. Haley was working on Brooke's car for her before every one had got there so she just wanted to finish.

" Haley why is it when ever I see you your under a car working.?" Brooke asked

" Brooke it's your car." Haley said laughing. " Besides once I get this on I'll be done now quit your whining and be qui." Haley was cut off by Brooke screaming and then the part and the tools fell on her. " Shit Brooke there better be someone out there trying to kill you or I will be doing it myself in a second" Haley yelled from under the car.

" Trust me Haley when you get out here it wont be Brooke your trying to kill." Peyton said still in shock.

Haley got her self out from under the car and stood up and turned to face the person there.

" Well well well if it isn't my husband." She said and glared at him.

**PLEASE review. I'm betting all of you figured it out by now but if not I'm evil. Please Review. **

**~ Naley**

**OH I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I personally think that this chapter is going to be the best so for even though there has only been one before this. But still Oh yeah Keith and Karen are Nathan and Lucas's Parents.**

* * *

" Well well well if it isn't my husband." Haley glared

" It should be ex but according to the lawyer you never filed the damn papers." He said angrily.

" I never got any papers" Haley said cleaning up her tools.

" What about the" Luke was cut off from what he was saying by the glare he was getting from Haley.

" What the hell is going on here?" Brooke asked so confused

" Who are you?" Nathan wondered aloud.

" That's Brooke Luke's wife. But you would know that if you came to your brothers wedding." Haley said

" Brother?" Brooke asked even more confused.

" I wasn't even invited." He exclaimed

" Yes you were Nathan. Me and Peyton were in charge of those I even had her do it so I wouldn't be tempted not to invite you." Haley said sighing.

" Its true I sent it" Peyton said from beside Haley.

" Oh Peyt sorry I didn't see you there. Its so good to see you. You look great. Its good to see you to Jake." Nathan said Nicely. " But back to the papers. Do you even know how long it takes to get the papers. Two months and now I have to wait for every thing. I bet you lost the papers or through them out on purpose." Nathan said practically yelling.

" How the hell am I supposed to know how long it takes o get them I didn't even want them in the first place." Haley yelled and stormed into Brooke's house with Brooke following her.

" Maybe you should go visit mom. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." Luke suggested to Nathan.

" I was heading there next any way." Nathan sighed then headed to his car.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the house**

Haley ran in to the house and went straight to the bathroom and started washing her hands muttering to her self.

" Haley " Brooke said knocking

" Yeah" Haley replied and opened the door. " I'm sorry about that I'll fix you car tomorrow."

" That's ok I just want to know what the hell that was. I mean first the Nathan Scott is at my house. Then you guys are yelling at each other about divorce papers. And some thing about being Luke's Brother." Brooke said rubbing Haley's back

" Why don't you go up to your room and get me some clothes to change into and I get some wine from the kitchen ok." Haley said to Brooke while looking down at her clothes that got dirty from being under the car.

"ok" Brooke nodded.

Haley walked into the kitchen where everyone else was. They stared at her as she walked to the cupboards and got out two wine glasses. And looked for a bottle of wine.

" What are you doing" Luke asked her

" I'm getting wine. And then I am going upstairs to tell Brooke." Haley said sighing

" Haley you don't have to do that. I mean I could just fill her in on it." Luke said gently

" NO I think it will be good talking about it. And its better that Brooke doesn't know Nathan. So she wont try to reason with me." Haley said giving a pointed look to Jake

" Hey I was just trying to help. AT least I didn't tell you that ' You should just roll with the punches that life gives you. AND that you were always better than Nathan.' Like Whitey did." Jake said holding his hands up

" And the sad part was that was one of the best things I heard that month." Haley said with a sad laugh. " Ok I'm off to venture into the past that no one should ever have." Haley said walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Nathan**

He knocked on the door of the house he hadn't been in , in a long long time. As he awaited for the door to open he got nervous. What if she was mad at him? What if she didn't want to talk to him? What if they kicked him out? What if. But it was to late to turn back the door opened.

" Nathan!?!" Keith said in shock

" Yeah dad its me." Nathan replied with a small laugh. Keith hugged him and then stared at him. " So are you going to invite me in or are you going to keep me out here all day.?" Nathan smiled at his dad.

" Yeah come on in. It so good to see you." Keith said

" Hon who was at the doo…" Karen stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Nathan she immediately pulled Nathan into a hug. " Oh my boy its so good that your home." She said still hugging him.

" Why are you here though? Not to sound mean or anything." Keith asked and then added quickly.

" Oh that and are we going to be invited to the wedding." Karen asked smiling at her son then sitting down on the couch and Nathan and Keith did to.

" Yeah of course." He said grinning at the though of his wedding. But the his mother hit him over the back of the head. " Oww. What was that for?"

" That was for not calling in four years." She said then hit him three more times. " And that was for not telling me about your girlfriend. And not calling once you got engaged. And not coming to Luke's wedding." Karen said in only one or two breathes

" Ok I deserved the first three but not the last one. I never got an invitation." Nathan said while rubbing his head where his mother had hit him.

" Yes you did u was there when Peyton made it and when the sent them so that Haley wouldn't get tempted on not sending it." Karen sighed

" Well I didn't get it Mum." Nathan sighed.

" Well the past is the past. So where are you staying Nate." Keith asked.

" I talked to Luke he said I could stay with him and Brooke." Nathan said

" How long are you staying?" Karen asked him.

" Well it was only supposed to be a month. But now we're looking at about two and a half." Nathan said. He knew where this conversation was going.

" You just came here for the divorce didn't you? Not to see me and your father. Not to invite us to your weeding. If Haley signed those damn papers you wouldn't have come here and you wouldn't have invited us to the wedding." Karen yelled with tears in her eyes.

" No mom it was never like that." Nathan lied because he knew it was true.

Karen just shook her head, stood up and walked out of the room. Nathan turned and looked at his father.

" Just come back later" Keith said looking at his son with sad eyes.

Nathan sighed and walked out of the house. " I need a drink." He said to himself.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT BROOKES**

Haley had changed clothes and was sitting with Brooke on the bed drinking the wine.

" Hales you don't have to do this. I was just confused." Brooke said to her friend.

" No Brooke I should finally talk about this. Even four years later." Haley said with a small smile.

" Well to start off Luke and Nate are brothers. We were all best friends. Nathan, Luke and I that is. It had always been us against the world. And in our sophomore year of high school Nate and I started to date. And now that I look back on it I've realized I've always loved Nate. And on the night we graduated from high school he asked me to marry him. And for a split second I wanted to say no, because we were to young. But that got pushed away because I loved him so much and new we would be together forever." Haley started

" We weren't engaged for long. We had thought about a big wedding but we decided against it because we wanted to be married before the school year so we could have an apartment together on campus. So on August 6th me and Nathan got married on the beach. Keith and Karen were there along with Luke, Jake, Peyton, Skills, Mouth, Fergie and Owen. And that was the happiest day of my life. We got an apartment at Duke and things were amazing." Haley told brookee and sipped her wine.

" The night we graduated from Duke, Luke, Peyton, Jake, Nathan and I drove back to Tree Hill for our party. At like 12:30 Nate and I went home to the apartment we got when our class ended. And that was going to be our home until we bought a house. When we got home we talked for about and hour and a half. We had talked about everything and I loved it. When we ended up falling asleep it was around four. And yes Brookie your doing your math right. After we talked we were a little busy." Haley said and wriggled her eye brows.

" But yeah and before I fell asleep he was telling me how much he loved me. The next morning when I woke up Nathan wasn't in bed. I thought he was making breakfast or something. But when I sat up I knew he was gone. His drawers were open and empty. I looked through all of the apartment looking for anything of his but there was nothing. Not even a note. A few months later the divorce papers came. I got rid of them. With some hope that maybe he would come back to me. But when his face started showing up on magazines everywhere I knew he wasn't coming back. But I stilled had that little hope. And now he's getting married and he wants his divorce." Haley said and took a big drink from her wine glass.

" Oh Hales." Brooke said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Brookie Cookie why are you crying?" Haley asked her friend with a small laugh.

" B-because n-nothing like thattt should have happenddd to yo-uuu" Brooke sobbed and wiped her tears.

" Well you gotta take what life gives you. I mean after that I got some good things. Like my job, the shop, my car, you, my other friends, and my dog." Haley said smiling at Brooke.

" But you deserve more than that after what happened." Brooke said and then hiccupped.

" That's why I got a new motto after that." Haley said.

" What is it?"

" When life hands you lemons throw them back until it makes you lemonade" Haley smiled.

" Your such a strong person Haley." Brooke said hugging Haley

" Well now I know that must be true." Haley giggled

" Why?"

" Because you only call me Haley when you being honest with me." Haley said and went to drink but found her glass empty.

" Tutorgirl that is so not true" Brooke shrieked.

" Yes it is. I'm going to go out and get a drink I'll talk to you tomorrow." Haley said and walked down stairs into the kitchen and found Luke writing.

" Its eight o'clock. You've been up there a long time. You okay?"' Luke asked

" You know its funny. I told her my story and she is the one who needs consoling." Haley said with a small laugh.

" Yeah well she has such a big heart." Luke said smiling at his best friend.

" Yeah you guys couldn't be more perfect for each other. I'm going to go get a drink. Want to come.?"

" NAhh I think I'm going to console Brooke." Lucas smirked

" Eww." Haley yelled and ran out of the house.

* * *

**At a bar in Tree Hill**

Haley walked in and sat at the bar. Her friend Owen who she grew up with was bartending. He brought her a beer as usual.

" So Nate's back in town." Owen said to Haley.

" Really?" Haley said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

" And from the second he got in here ha has been complaining about you." Owen said " He just stopped about a half an hour ago."

" Why? He leave?" Haley wondered.

"No he passed out." Owen pointed to the heap of a person at the end of the bar.

" And you just left him there. Seriously. Help me get him to my car. I'll take him to where he's going." Haley sighed. She didn't even get to start her beer.

Owen gave her a look

" Hey I may not like him but you cant just leave him here. I'll feel guilty." Haley said grabbing her purse and walking towards Nathan.

Owen got to Nathan and got him standing up. Owen was supporting Nathan as they started walking to her car.

" Owen man you are such a good guy. You know whose not good?" Nathan slurred.

" Umm. Let me guess Haley?" Owen guessed with a laugh.

" Yes Haley. Haley is bad bad bad. She's keeping me from marrying the women I love. Oh Haley you're here. Wow its dark outside." Nathan said once they got outside.

" But anyway Haley is bad. She said she didn't get the papers. But my mom said she did. Why would Haley lie to me. I never did anything to make her lie to me. I never did anything bad to her.. Why would she lie." Nathan asked as Owen put him in Haley's car.

At Nathan's words Haley laughed. Hard

" You going to be ok with getting him home.?" Owen asked Haley after Nathan was securely in the car.

" Yeah. Now get back to work." Haley ordered.

She got in the car and started driving.

" What you really do with the papers Haley?" Nathan asked

" I burned them. Thank god you wont remember this tomorrow." Haley mumbled the last part " Where are you staying Nathan?"

" Lu-" Nathan would have finished but he passed out

" who the hell is Lu." Haley wondered to her self

Haley couldn't get anymore out of Nathan. So being the great person she is she brought him to her house. It was a struggle to get him into the house. She put him in her room and pulled off his shoes.

" You know its your fault mum doesn't love me anymore. If you would have signed the papers she would still love me. But now she doesn't." Nathan mumbled and the turned over into a sleeping state.

" Karen still loves you." Haley said and walked to the door of her room. " And so do I." she said before she shut the door.

* * *

**Told you it would be longer. Please review and what a shocker at the end huh. Haley said she still loved him. Now be honest. Raise your hand if you didn't see that one coming. Oh I did. I did. But I wrote it so. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I havent updated this since new years eve eve of '08. I know that's a long time. But today I when I got back from my vacation I checked my e-mail and there was a review for this story and the person asked if I was going to continue. And the answer is yes. So really thank you all for reviewing. Hopefully you will still read the story. And thank you for giving me that little push to start writing again. You know who you are, and if you don't. it was the last person to send me a review. Anyway lets get to the story shall we???.**

Nathan woke up with a pounding head in a room he didn't recognize. He stood up and walked out the door and towards the kitchen where noise seemed to be coming from. When he reached the kitchen he saw Haley filling a dog bowl and a rather large German Shepard standing next to her. She stepped aside and the dog dug into the food.

" Good boy Benji" Haley said patting his head.

" What the hell am I doing here??" Nathan asked holding his head.

" Well good morning to you to Sleeping Bitchy!" Haley said very loudly just so his head would hurt more.

" What am I doing here?" Nathan asked more forcefully this time.

" Well you see last night I went to the bar to have a drink. And there you were all passed out in the corner. And Owen was just going to leave you there and I didn't think that was right so I said I would give you a ride home. But would you guess what? Just as you were about to tell me where you were staying you passed out. So here you are. Now I need to go get ready for work. You can find something for breakfast but then you have to get out." Haley said heading for her room.

" You have a studio now?" Nathan asked

" No. Now do you mind I need to get ready." Haley said then shut her door with out Nathan being able to say anything else.

Two hours later.

" I mean he thinks Karen doesn't love him any more." Haley said from under the car.

" She still loves him. We all do. But you should have seen how upset she was. All she needs is some time to cool off. She seemed better this morning but she was very hurt." He said back to her from the under the hood of another car.

" Hey Keith," Haley said sliding out from under the car and sitting up. " Do you think she's right?"

" Who's right?"

" Karen. Do you think Nathan only came back to get the divorce papers?" Haley asked as she felt her heart clench inside.

Keith moved out from the hood of the car and leaned against the drivers side door. " At first when Karen said it, it made sense in my head that that was the reason that he came. But last night I was thinking about it and to be honest I don't think that that's the only reason he came back. Because if he just wanted to get the divorce he could have just sent his lawyer, right?" Keith said moving back to under the hood of the car.

Haley though about it for a long while. As she worked on the car.

At closing.

"You coming to dinner tonight Hales?" Keith asked Haley who was just finishing washing up.

" Its Wednesday night, where else would I be?" Haley replied with a laugh.

Ever since Haley could remember there had always been Wednesday night dinners. From when she was probably First born all the way till now. At first it was just Haley and her parents and the Scotts and then over the years Jake and Peyton were added. And a few years ago so was Brooke. Now that it was a larger group it was at Lucas's house. Karen always goes over early and helps Brooke cook the meal. And at 6:30PM every Wednesday they had dinner.

Keith and Haley were the last to arrive as usual. But when Haley walked into the dining room she noticed something weird. There was an extra plate set at the table. " Whose this for?" Haley asked Brooke who was setting the mashed potatoes down on the table.

" Nathan. Luke invited him to stay with us. I'm sorry Haley I hope that's ok." Brooke said.

" Yea of course. But what about Karen, They had a huge fight." Haley said.

" Oh well today when Karen was peeling the potatoes he came down stairs and started peeling them with her and they talked and they are ok now. It was the cutest thing." Brooke said before walking back into the kitchen.

**10 minutes**

Everyone was seated and had food on their plates and was starting to eat. Overall everyone was having a good time.

" So Hales, Peyt, Karen are you guys up for a day of shopping on Saturday?" Brooke asked.

" Oh I have to take Benji to the vet on Saturday." Haley said

" Hales I can take him. You go have fun with them." Luke said

" Alright then I'm in Brooke. Now whose ready for desert.?" Haley asked standing up. Haley went to the kitchen and got out the cake and brought it back to the table. She then started cutting slices for everyone. Haley looked over at Karen after she handed the last slice, she had the biggest smile on her face.

" What's the smile for?" Haley asked her.

" This is just like old time." She said smiling looking at everyone.

" Well yeah except Jimmy and Lydia aren't here making there jokes and talking about the past. Where are they anyway?" Nathan asked and then the room got quiet.

Haley closed her eyes tight for a moment. Then stood up. " Would you look at the time. I have to go and umm finish some umm stuff at home." Haley said before rushing out of the house. Moments later they could hear the screeching of Haleys tires as she speed away from the house.

" I didn't mean to.." Nathan started to say not knowing what was going on.

" We know. Why don't you come with me." Lucas said standing then exiting the room with Nathan following.

" Well lets get this messed cleaned up shall we." Karen said standing and taking her plate in to the kitchen.

Lucas led Nathan into his office. There Nathan sat on the couch and waited for Lucas to sit down. Lucas sat in his computer chair across from Nate.

" What was that? I just asked a question is all." Nathan said and then Lucas handed Nathan t two news paper articles. Nathan read them each carefully to make sure he was reading was true.

" Their dead?" Nathan asked looking up at Luke.

" It happened just after you left. You left at and then four days later Lydia was driving home from the café and a drunk driver hit her head on. She died instantly. A week later Haley got the divorce papers. And then 10 days after that Jimmy had a heart attack. That month nearly killed Haley."

" Mentally, you mean?" Nathan asked hoping that's what he meant.

" No, physically. After Jimmy and Lydia died she practically lived in the dance studio. One day she was working on a new routine for her class that was coming in the next hour. She was working so hard to get out all her anger and she had a heart attack. That was when she found out she HCM." Lucas said.

" Why wasn't I told about any of this? I was still her husband at that point. Hell I still am." Nathan said practically yelling .

" Well you didn't want to be. And you still don't. So there was no point in you knowing." Luke said back equally as loud.

" I can not believe you of all people would not tell me."

" Yea and I cant believe you left Haley." Lucas through back at him.

" That's not fair Luke and you know it." Nathan said before leaving the room and the house.

" You should have told me." Nathan said from behind Haley. Who was staring out at the water from the dock.

" You didn't deserve to know." Haley said still not looking at him.

" Fine then tell me something I deserve to know. What did you do with the divorce papers?" Nathan asked.

" Alright to things. One: You don't deserve an answer. And two: I shouldn't give you one. But since I'm tired of holding stuff in, I burned them. And sense we are asking questions lets ask the one that everyone in Tree Hill wants to know, Huh. Why did you leave??" Haley screamed as she finally turned and looked at him.

Nathan remained silent.

" God your such a coward." Haley scoffed and then went to her car and left.

" Yea I am." Nathan whispered to himself.

Two days had passed and Nathan and Haley completely managed to avoid each other. That was until Nathan went to visit Keith at the shop and found Haley working under a car instead of Keith.

" What are you doing here Nathan?" Haley asked after she pulled her self out from under the car.

" I came to visit Keith. What are y-you doing in those coveralls?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

" I work here jack ass. You see once I found out I had HCM I had to quit dance. So Keith and Cooper taught me about cars. And now me and Keith co-own the shop. So you can wipe that smirk off your face because I could probably fix all the cars in this shop in the time it takes you to do one." Haley said and put a smirk of her own on her face, as Nathan stood there in shock. " Keith's not here. So Good bye.." Haley said then slid back under the car.

" Is this how its always going to be Haley?" Nathan asked sincerely.

" How what's going to be?"

" Why cant we get over this. Its been Years Haley. Why cant you move on?" Nathan asked.

At this point Haley had gotten out from under the car and was standing. " I cant because you broke my heart and then you kept it. I don't get why you don't understand. I gave you my heart. And you never gave it back." Haley said with tears filling her eyes.

" Well I want to. I want you to be able to live your life. I want to give you closure." Nathan said looking her dead in the eyes.

" Then tell me why you left. Because that is the only way for closure." Haley stated now as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Just as Nathan opened his mouth to talk the door opened and Keith and a few people walked back in from break. Haley wiped her face on her sleeve.

" Hey Nate, what is up?" Keith asked and Nathan walked over to him.

Haley slid back under the car and silently let her tears fall. She was so close to getting her closure, and now she isn't sure its worth the pain for her to find out.

**Ok here you go. Please review I wasn't sure how long this chapter is but I think its medium length but next one will be longer. Please Review.**

**Love B.**

**Oh wait so I was on youtube the other day and I was listening to kina grannis. She is really good. Just thought I would tell you cuz I was listening to her like the whole time I was writing this. Ok bye. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is another chapter it might not be good but here it is.**

A few more days had passed and Haley hadn't seen Nathan since the time in the shop. It was Wednesday night and it was time for dinner again and to tell the truth Haley was really quite scared to see Nathan. Walking up to Luke's house not bothering to knock and walked straight to the dinning room where she took her usual seat. Which of course now was across from Nathan.

" Haley Marie James why are you late?" Karen asked in a stern tone.

" I was cleaning out my closet and I found this huge bin full of pictures from when we were younger and I guess I lost track of time." Haley told her. It was mostly the truth, Haley did find the box, at 2 that afternoon and she had finished looking through them by 5. She was only late because she had to work up the courage to face Nathan.

" Oh well you will have to bring them over sometime I want to see a young Luke." Brooke said giving Luke's cheek a little squeeze.

" Oh god" Lucas said and blushed alittle.

" Aww Luke don't be like that you were so cute with your mushroom cut hair." Haley teased

" I WAS 5 YEARS OLD" Lucas exclaimed and Nathan chuckled .

" Oh your one to laugh. You had a bowl hair cut." Haley pointed out.

" And I looked good too." Nathan joked , very surprised that Haley was even talking to him.

" So I have been thinking. And I think we should have a whiffle ball game next Wednesday." Haley said and everyone at the table stopped and looked at her. Well all except Nathan and Brooke.

See it was a tradition. Ever since Haley and Lucas and Nathan were about nine every Wednesday everyone took have the day off and they played a huge waffle ball game and grilled for dinner. But that stopped after Nathan left. So brooke never knew about it. And Nathan Never knew they stopped.

" Are you sure honey? I mean we haven't since well you know." Karen asked.

" I know and they wouldn't have wanted us to stop. And all I do these days is work and I'm ready to have some fun. Come on guys it will be just like the old days. We will meet at the café at noon and have lunch then around one we will go to the field and play." Haley replied.

" Ok two things. One us eight wont be enough people and two what about your condi.." Luke started but Haley cut him off.

" See I thought about that and I will just be the umpire. And we will totally get enough people I mean we can get the old gang," meaning Owen, Skills, Fergie, Junk, Mouth, and Felix " that's 14 and then you know how my brothers usually come and visit around this month so I will see how much of them I can wrangle up. Probably six or seven of them so that like 20 players so teams of 10 now that works." Haley explained. She had thought it out before she came.

" Well I'm in" Keith said

" Thank you!" Haley exclaimed .

Soon after everyone agreed. Haley was really excited. Sure her favorite part of the game was playing in the out field but since she couldn't do that now she would just have to deal with it.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

" Bye" Haley said and exited the door. She was the last one to leave or so she thought until she heard the door shut just as she got to her car. It was Nathan. " What are you doing I thought you were staying with Luke.?"

" I am. But I wanted to go out for a drink." He replied and she nodded and then opened her car door but paused.

" Hey. You wanna come over and have a drink with me. I hate drinking alone and its free."

" Umm yea sure I guess." Nathan replied and walked to her car and got in. Nathan was severely confused as to why she is letting him have a drink with her.

They drove the whole way in silence. Not an awkward one by any means. When they got into the apartment there was a huge box, that was clearly filled to the brim with photos, sitting on the counter. Haley walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers and she handed one too Nathan. Nathan opened his beer and then grabbed the box and brought it over to the couch where he and Haley sat. He took the top picture off the pile. It was of Haley and her brothers. They were all sitting in the living room and Haley had jumped in the picture and ended up landing on one of her brothers laps.

" You know I have known you brothers my whole life and I had never once been scared of them. Not even when we were dating. Not until the night we told your parents we were getting married. I remember I was late for dinner that night. I was standing outside your house and I was scared shitless. I mean I was freaked out. I knew you parents would be ok. But your brothers were what I was worried about. Like I walked up to your door and was about to walk in and then it hit. You have eight brothers. And they were never going to think of me as just Nathan Scott Haley's boyfriend but never as Nathan Scott Haley James's husband.." Nathan revealed to Haley. He had never told that to any one.

" They were ok with it though. They didn't expect it to be so soon." Haley said with a laugh and drank more of her beer. Nathan put down the picture and grabbed another one. It was of Nathan and Haley. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch and playing a card game using the middle section as a table.

" I don't remember this." Nathan said talking a swig of beer.

" I do. That was the time when we were 14 and me, you and Luke were playing out side in the rain and you were about to tag me and I slipped and cut my leg really bad. I needed stitches and" Haley was about to continue but Nathan cut her off.

" and I stayed with you every day vowing that I wouldn't do anything you couldn't do while you had your stitches in." Nathan finished.

" That was when I realized I was in love with you." Haley revealed before she realized what she was saying. " Well I need another beer you want one.?" Nathan nodded and haley went to the fridge and got them.

**2 hours and many alcoholic drinks later **

Nathan and Haley were both very very drunk.

" You are still so pretty Haley." Nathan said while rubbing her cheek.

" Well it beats being ugly" Haley replied drunkenly and then started giggling.

" What? Why is you laughing."

" Did you know I haven't been on a date since you left. I haven't been kissed either. Which means I also haven't had sex since god knows when." Haley replied

" We can change that." Nate said and leaned in and was about to kiss her when Haley all of a sudden sobered up and leaned away quickly and got up off the couch.

" No no no no. Nathan you are engaged to be married. You may have had an easy time cheating on me but I will not help you cheat on her." Haley said grabbing beer bottles and moving them to the counter. Both Nathan and Haley were very much so sober now. " Sorry that was rude of me. I know that you weren't really cheating considering we were supposed to be divorced." Haley sighed as she said this.

" I burned the papers because I thought for some reason that maybe just maybe you would come back and stay." Haley told him with tears in her eyes.

" That night we were talking about our hopes and dreams and they were so different. We both had wanted different things in life and you wanted to own that dance studio and I couldn't give that to you. I left so you could get what you wanted with out me standing in your way." That was it. Nathan finally had told her why he left. She could finally have her closure.

" Your such an idiot. The only thing I wanted was you. That's all I ever wanted. I didn't care if I ever got my studio. You were all I ever needed. We had worked through that for years and we were fine.." Haley said then turned and faced him.

They stared at each other in silence for a good 10 minutes. " So now we go back to being friends I guess." Haley stated. " Good night Nathan see you tomorrow." Haley said as she ushered him to the door. Once it was shut she fell to the ground and broke into sobs.

**The next morning **

Haley was working on her mustang in her drive way when two cars pulled up. Immediately she got a huge smile on her face.

" Brian! Chris!" she shouted and ran over to them and gave each of them huge hugs.

" Hey baby sis." Chris said

" How have you been?" Brian asked.

" Good."

" Have you been taking your medicine?" They both asked at the same time.

" Yup. Im so glad you guys are here. How bout I go change and then we have lunch at Karen's?"

**AT KARENS/**

" How long are you guys staying?" Haley asked

" a week in a half" replied Chris.

" Perfect. On Wednesday you guys are playing in a whiffle ball game just like the old days." Haley paused " There is something you need to know. And don't freak out ok?" they nodded " Nathans back."

" What? I will kill him" Chris yelled.

" I'll help." Brian agreed.

" Guys guys. Calm down ok. We talked and we decided to be friends." Haley told them

" Haley are you sure about this?"

" Yes. I mean we used to be friends before." Haley said

" That was before he broke your heart." Brian said sadly.

" And now its time to heal the wound." Haley replied and took a bite of her salad.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**How was it please review another chapter coming soon promise **

~ love B 


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright Guys I'm back! I am spending all day updating my stories so get excited. Here is the next chapter!**

" OUT" Haley yelled as Nathan slid into home. Lucas had just grazed Nathan's leg with his glove before Nathan's foot hit the base.

" That wasn't even close to being out. I didn't even feel it." Nathan said getting up.

" Well it's a good thing I'm the umpire isn't it. Your out. And if you want to keep arguing I will throw you out of this game." Haley said loudly. Nathan backed off knowing that she actually would kick him out.

" Guys burgers are ready!" Keith yelled from his position behind that grill " Come and get it."

" There's only one inning left cant we just wait ten minutes." Haley's brother Kyle yelled to him.

" Kyle if you know what's best for you, you will come have dinner." Karen yelled to him. Everyone cleared the field after this was said.

By the time dinner had ended it was 8 o'clock and Haley's brothers had to get ready to leave.

" I thought you said you were staying a week and a half." Haley said saddened that they were leaving.

" Work in the morning." Three of them said at the same time.

" Sorry sweet heart." Matt said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " I'll be sure to come visit soon."

" Bring the family with you will you next time? I miss them" Haley said to all of her brothers. All of her brothers except Brian had children and she was the god mother to at least one of each of her brothers kids.

" It's a two way street you know. You could come visit us." Matt said.

" I know I know. I should just take a road trip and just stop at all of your houses" Haley said laughing as she walked them to their cars.

" Sounds like a good plan. Hey, can you drive me back to your house. I left my car there?" Brian asked.

" Of course. Let me just go grab my keys." Haley said to him. She walked back over to the group and told them what she was doing.

" Ok. Well we were all just going to go for a walk. Come back when your done and join us." Karen told her as she put her jacket on.

" I'm probably just going to go home. I'm a bit tired." Haley said grabbing her keys off the table.

" You okay Hales? You look a little pale." Luke asked with concern.

" Yea I'm fine I probably just over did it today." She said reassuring him. " I'll be fine. I better get going or Brian will turn in to a whiny little girl."

" You mind giving me a ride to Lucas's? I'm not really up for a walk" Nate asked her before she left.

" Yea that's fine."

The ride back to the house was extremely awkward. There wasn't very much conversation considering Brian was giving Nathan death glares through the side mirror. The three of them were in Haleys house now. Brian was getting his keys and Nathan was going to the bathroom.

" So, I have news." Brian said as Haley got her self a glass of water. " Michelle and I wanted you to be the first to know." He told her from across the counter. " We're having a baby!"

" Oh My GOD!" Haley said as she ran around the counter and gave him a hug. " That's fantastic. I'm so happy for you guys."

" We're really excited. But I'm scared shit-less. What if I'm a bad dad?" He asked with concern.

" That is impossible. Now what are you doing here still? Go and be with Michelle and my soon to be niece or nephew." Haley said hugging him again and then shooing him out of the house. After he left she went over to her cabinet and took out her medicine bottle and took one of the pills.

" What are those?" Nathan asked as he came into the room.

" My HCM medication." She said after swallowing.

" You ready to go?" She asked not really waiting for an answer.

The car ride to Lucas's was a short and quiet one. Haley's stomach wasn't agreeing with her. She hadn't gotten sick from her medicine in a while but tonight it just wasn't sitting well with her. When they got to the house Haley ran from the car straight into the house. She went to the nearest bathroom and got sick. When she came out Nathan was waiting in the kitchen for her.

" Are you ok?" He asked genuinely concerned.

" I'm fine. Sometimes my medicine just doesn't agree with me." She told him sitting down at the counter trying to relax before she drove home.

" How long have you had to take it? How many times a day?" Nathan asked sitting next to her.

" I've been taking it for about four years in August. And I have to take it two pills two times a day." She told him. He could sense that she didn't want to talk about it.

" So Brian's having a baby." She said out of the blue.

" That's great for him. There must be like eight hundred James' running around now that you all have kids." Nathan said with a smile.

" Yeah. Except me." Haley said quietly. " Did you know that Mom always thought that I was going to have kids as soon as I got out of high school. Especially since we got married. When ever I would come visit she would always ask if I was pregnant." Haley told him with a sad laugh. " Do you want kids?" Haley asked.

" Maybe. Rachel and I haven't really talked about it." Nathan said and then paused. That was the first time she had been brought up in the two and a half weeks he had been there.

" Are you happy? With her I mean." Haley asked. She didn't know why that had come out of her mouth. She couldn't believe that she said it but she had to know the answer.

" Yes." Nathan said with out hesitation. That killed Haley. She was hoping that maybe he would think about it. That maybe it wasn't true. " Most people think that I could do better. But I don't know there's just some thing about her that I can't resist." He told her. He didn't know why he was saying this. But they were friends now so why should it matter.

" That's great. I'm happy for you." Haley told him forcing a smile.

" What about you? Any guys in your life?" He asked her actually wanting to know that answer.

" Not really. I mean everyone knows me here. There all practically like my brothers." She told him crying on the inside. She thought about lying but why should she. It's not like if she said yes it would change anything.

" Seriously? Most guys dream of being with girls like you." Nathan said shocked that she wasn't seeing anyone.

" You didn't." Haley said. Then she immediately stood up. " Sorry I shouldn't have said that. We're friends now right? I'm sorry. I'll see you later." Haley said quickly and rushed out of the house.

She sat in her car. Her breathing was heavy and she needed to calm down. She sat there trying to relax. Breathing in and out. In and out. In and out. Her breathing kept getting slower and slower until she leaned her head back on the seat and dozed off.

_Haley's dream._

" _Nathan where are you?" Haley asked through her phone._

" _I'm on the football field." Nathan told her before hanging up. Moments later Haley appeared at the entrance of the stadium. Her eyes lit up as she saw Nathan standing in the middle of the field. There was a blanket spread out with a box on it. Only a few lights in the stadium were on so it was dim._

" _You know when you said you wanted to go on a date to night I was thinking a dinner and a movie." Haley said with a laugh as she met Nathan where he was standing. " Please tell me there isn't food in that." Haley said as she pointed at the box. _

" _No. besides I knew you would have already eaten." He said with a smile and then gave her a kiss. _

" _So. What's in the box?" Haley asked eagerly looking up at her boyfriend of two years. _

" _Why don't you open it and find out." He said letting her waist go. She walked over to the box and picked up and pulled the lid off. In box was a set of keys. They had a Duke key chain and an apartment number on them._

" _How did you manage to get these. I thought you had to be married to get a…" Haley stopped when she turned around and saw Nathan down on one knee in front of her. " Nathan?"_

" _Haley, I have known you all my life. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. And I have loved you for just as long. I love being able to wake up next to you. And I never want that to end. Because you are literally my life. The thought of not having you in my life literally makes my heart stop. I cant breath when I'm with you and when I'm not I want to be. I never want that to change because I love you more than words can even describe. Haley James, will you marry me." Nathan pulled out a ring as he said this. Tears filled Haley's eyes hearing the words that Nathan said to her. _

" _Yes." Haley said quietly nodding with a smile. Nathan jumped to his feet and placed the ring on her finger before kissing her. _

" _God, I love you so much Haley." Nathan said between kisses._

" Haley. Haley" Lucas's said knocking on her car window. She groggily opened her eyes wondering what was going on.

" What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes and yawning.

" It's midnight sweetie." Brooke said from behind Lucas. " Why don't you stay here tonight." Brooke said opening the car door. It was a command rather than a question. Haley didn't protest. She just rose from her seat and followed Brooke into the house.

They put Haley in a guest room where she fell asleep almost instantly. As soon as she pulled the covers over her she fell back into a deep sleep.

_**HALEY'S SECOND DREAM**_

" _So which one do you think you're going to pick?" Haley asked rolling over in the bed to look at her husband of four years. _

" _The Bobcats." Nathan smiled down at his wife. " And before you ask if I'm sure I'll tell you why. I would love to go and be on the Lakers. BUT I can't just make you mover all the way out there. I mean you've had your eye on that building for the dance studio. And California just wouldn't be I good fit. All our family is here and I think it would be the best place for us to raise a family."Nathan told Haley._

" _Are you sure though?" Haley asked sitting up. " I just don't want you to think you have to do this because of me. Because you know that I will go where ever you are."_

" _I'm sure. Besides I would totally love to beat Kobe rather than play with him. And plus rather than you having to start out a studio where you know no one I want you to have it where everyone knows your name." He said pulling her back down next him. _

" _You know that's one of the reasons I love you." She told him placing her head on his chest and closing her eyes. " You do things because you want to and you don't let anyone stand in the way of your dreams."_

_Haley and Nathan both fell asleep shortly after that do to the fact that is nearly four in the morning. _

_Haley awoke around ten thirty the next morning and Nathan wasn't in the bed. She sat up and saw one of his empty drawers started panicking. _

" _Nathan?" Haley yelled. Running through every room in the apartment twice. She kept running around and yelling his name like It would magically appear. She ran out of the apartment and to her car. She drove rapidly to Karen's house where he usually went after he and Lucas played basketball in the morning. She got out and went straight it. _

" _NATHAN?" she yelled not caring if she was waking people up._

" _Haley what is going on?" Lucas asked as he and Keith walked in the from the kitchen. _

" _Nathan?" she called again. " Is he here? Nathan?" She asked more frantically as tears started to fall from her eyes. _

" _No." Keith said quietly realizing what was going on._

_Lucas walked over to his shaking best friend and asked a question he didn't want the answer to. "What's wrong?" He asked taking a hold of her hands._

" _He gone." She said before she almost fell Lucas caught her and held her in his arms as she cried. " He's gone Luke. He left." She choked out as she cried. Karen had walked in wondering what the commotion was. She saw Haley shaking in Lucas's arms and knew exactly what had happened. _

" Nathan? Where are you?" Haley called out in her sleep. " Nathan?" she called again more frantically.

Nathan was up getting a glass of water and walking back to his room when he heard noice coming from one of the guest rooms. As he got closer he could hear Haley calling for him. He entered the room and walked over to the bed where his soon to be ex- wife was tossing and turning and calling out for him. He gently sat next to her and shook her arm.

" Haley. Haley." He said quietly and her eyes opened slightly.

" Nathan," she said softly. " what are you doing in here?"

" I heard you and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Are you?" He asked as he noticed the wet marks on the pillow. Was she crying in her sleep?

Haley considered lying but she didn't even care anymore. She just needed him. Not even as her husband. She just need her best friend. " No." she answered before she broke down in from of him.

At the sight of Haley crying in front of him Because of him he didn't even care if they would hate each other in the morning or if they would be friends. He took her in his arms and didn't intend on letting go.

**Hope you liked it. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I am an awful author and never update. Please don't hate me..**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Haley had successfully avoided Nathan for the past few days. She either hid in her house or the shop and sometimes the café. But haley knew that her lucky streak of not seeing him was going to end sooner or later. She knew tomorrow would be the day she would have to see him. It was Tuesday and that meant that she would be at dinner at Karen's tomorrow and she was dreading it.

" Brooke you didn't have to come with me. It's just a checkup nothing major." Haley said as she sat on the bed waiting for the doctor to come back with the test results from some tests that she had taken weeks ago. " Dr. Allen probably thinks I am incapable of doing things on my own."

" Hales, have I ever missed an appointment?" Brooke asked. Haley was about to interrupt but Brooke continued." Plus Nathan has been on the phone nonstop with whats-her face. I had to get out of the house before I hear one more thing about how he doesn't know what font she is talking about. It's driving me insane!" Brooke exclaimed. " I swore to myself after my wedding if I had to hear about planning another one I would kill someone unless it was yours which in that case I would be excited!" Brooke rambled on and then stopped when she realized what she had said. " I'm sorry buddy I didn't mean…"

" Brooke its fine. I have come to the conclusion that I probably won't get married. Because gosh I'm super old." Haley said with a chuckle.

" Your twenty six. There is still plenty of time for you. I'll give you another year before we sign you up for online dating." Brooke said seriously. She then looked over at Haley and they both started laughing hysterically. But that ended when the doctor came back into the room with a serious look on his face.

" Haley could we have a word alone please?" Dr. Allen asks and motions for her to follow him to his office. Haley nodded and gave a sad look to Brooke.

* * *

**Back IN Tree Hill**

" Rachel what aren't you understanding. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Mauve? What is that? It sounds like throw up. You know Rachel I really don't care. I am going to Hang up now. No really I am." Nathan yelled into the phone and then abruptly hung it up. " Gahh. She is needy with all this wedding crap." He said to Lucas who had been sitting at the counter eating and listening to his conversation.

" You should have seen Brooke she was like a wedding planner from hell on steroids." Lucas said and took a drink of water.

" Speaking of where is she? She was gone when I got up this morning. I didn't even know she could wake up before nine." He said with a laugh.

" She went with Haley into Charleston for a doctor's appointment. But I'll be sure to tell her you missed her." Lucas teased.

" Oh Haha very funny. Is she alright?" Nathan asked concerned as to why his sister in law would need to go all the way to Charleston for a doctor's appointment.

" Oh no it isn't Brooke's appointment. It was Haley's. Ever since Brooke has met Haley she has gone to all of Haley's appointments." Lucas told his brother.

" Is Haley ok?" Nathan asked trying to keep the panic from his voice.

" It's just a check up Nate. You know for someone who doesn't really care about Haley you seem to be pretty concerned. Something you want to tell me?"

" Who says I don't care about Haley?" Nate argued with rage in his eyes.

" I don't think it needed to be said by anyone Nate. When you leave someone the way you did its kind of evident that you don't like the person." Lucas said rolling his eyes. How could Nathan not see this one coming.

" Seriously Luke? I thought we were over this?" Nathan asked raising his voice a little.

" We will never be over it Nate. But since you and Haley are 'friends' I am trying to put it behind me so I can have a relationship with my brother. But I am telling you right now that I will never be able to forget what you did to her." Lucas said getting agitated with his brother.

" Fine. And for your information I was just asking because Haley has been avoiding me since Saturday." Nathan said looking down. He did not want to tell Lucas about what had happened.

" Why? What did you do?" Lucas asked with a sigh knowing Nathan had probably done something stupid.

" Nothing!" Nathan exclaimed. Lucas shot him a look. " Ok…" Nathan sighed and told Lucas about the events that had occurred Friday night after the wiffle ball game. When he finished he paused and waited for his brother to say something.

" You're an idiot. How could you be so stupid. I mean I get it Nathan I really do. When you see someone you know broken and crying you want to help them but you can't do that to Haley. She is fragile ok. And her heart can't take you getting close to her like that again and then leaving her to marry another woman. God Nathan do you want her to relapse again like after she went to see you. You are an idiot. You need to stop doing stuff like that to make her think you could actually be friends again." Lucas yelled at Nathan.

" What did you say?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

" I said you're an idiot!" Lucas exclaimed and rolled his eyes at the fact that Nathan wasn't listening to him.

" No I heard that. I mean what did you say about Haley coming to see me? She came to LA?" Nathan asked not believing his ears.

" No." Lucas lied. He didn't mean to say anything. No one knew Haley went to LA. Heck he wasn't even supposed to know but he saw her plane ticket and confronted her about it. He promised he would never tell.

" Yes she did! You just said she did." Nathan yelled.

" Ok I did but I didn't mean to. No one knows she went. And you shouldn't either because it's not like it matters." Lucas said to Nathan and then exited the room. He didn't want to talk about this any longer.

* * *

**At Karen's Café**

" I'm worried Keith." Karen said to her husband who sat at one of the stools at the counter while she made more coffee.

" About what?" He said smiling at his wife and holding her hand so she would stop moving and talk to him.

" Haley." She said gently to her husband. This was a topic that had been on both of their minds since their son had returned after a four year absence.

" Karen. Haley is a big girl and I know that if something was wrong she would tell us." Keith said reassuringly to his wife.

" That isn't what I mean Keith and you know it. In a few weeks it will be four years since he left her. And I don't know how she will be able to take it now that he is back." Karen explained with a weary expression upon her face.

" Karen she is a strong woman and I don't think Nathan being back will change how she has been doing lately. You know that she has been acting differently in a good way. I think she is ready to move on." Keith said to Karen in a soft yet stern tone.

" It's not her I'm worried about." Karen told Keith as she moved away from the counter.

" Then what is it?" He asked.

" Her heart."

* * *

**At Haley's House**

" Thank you for coming with me Brooke." Haley said as she unbuckled her seat belt when they pulled up in front of her house.

" Like I would miss a chance to go into Charleston!" Brooke joked. " You aren't lying to me right?" Brooke asked Haley.

" About?" Haley asked even though she knew what Brooke was talking about.

" The test results Haley." Brooke said seriously. All the joking was over now.

" Brooke I told you everything the doctor told me. Besides would I lie to you? You should just be rejoicing in the fact that it was good news rather than being so skeptical." Haley said to her friend as the news she received from Dr. Allen played over in her head.

_In Dr. Allen's office_

" _It's not good is it?" Haley asked as she sat down. She looked around the room at all the certificates and pictures on his walls. Haley has been Dr. Allen's patient for nearly four years now and she trusted him with her life, she had too. _

"_I am not going to lie. It isn't what we were hoping for. However, I have seen patients with worse cases than yours." He told her as he opened her file to explain her the test results._

" _Were they alive when you saw them?" Haley joked to try and lighten the mood._

" _Haley this isn't a joking matter. Your test results indicated that the walls of your heart have thickened a great deal more since we have lessened you prescription. So for now I would like to up your doses. But in the future we are going to need to talk about surgery. I feel that in your case a septal myectomy would be best for you. In a septal myectomy I would remove parts of" started to explain but Haley cut him off. _

" _Am I going to die?" She asked with tears in her eyes._

" _Everyone dies Haley. That is part of life. However in a case where someone has a heart disease most times the patient is more at risk of dying at a younger age. But if you keep taking your medication and if we go ahead with the surgery you will die of old age rather than from you HCM. And with the heath you are in I am fully certain you will live a long life." He added with a smile. " You honestly didn't think you could be rid of me that easily did you?"_

_Haley gave a sad chuckle. "How much are you upping my prescription.?"_

" _To save you from doctor language, you will have to take four pills at a time now rather than the two." Dr. Allen told her. He then went on to explain that with the four pills she could go on a run with out her chest giving her pain even though he strongly protested running more than twice a week. _

" _Thank you so much Dr. Allen." Haley said as she stood up and shook his hand. _

" _It is always a pleasure to see you Haley. And I will see you in a month!" He said as he showed her to the door. _

_Haley paused for a moment before she left. She put a smile on and prepared the lie that she was going to tell Brooke. _

"I'm sorry Haley but things seem better than last time so I have to wonder." Brooke explained herself.

"Brooke that's what happens when you get treated for something. You get better. And that's what's happening to me. Now you go spread my news to everyone as always while I go relax. You know having a doctor's appointment and shopping with you in one day tuckers me out. Good Night Brooke!" Haley exclaimed quickly and got out of the car before Brooke could protest.

Haley hated lying to Brooke and everyone she loved. But she didn't want them worrying about her more than they already do. If they knew what really happened at her doctor's appointments they probably would never let her out of their sights. Haley's doctor's appointments weren't always filled with depressing news. Sometimes the medication did its job and other times it didn't. This was something that Haley had grown used to.

Haley headed straight for the bath tub. All she wanted to do was have a nice soak in the tub and then sleep away the depressing news she received that morning. As Haley filled the tub she turned on the radio to as station that played nonstop easy listening music. This always relaxed Haley.

As she soaked in the tub she hummed along with the radio while Benji lay on the floor next to the tub. Haley closed her eyes hoping to wash away the memory of today's meeting with Dr. Allen. She knew that it would be impossible to forget today's appointment due to the fact that in an hour or two her brothers would start calling her to see how it went. And she knew she would lie to each one that called her. She didn't need them worrying. Especially Brian now that he had a baby on the way.

"What have I gotten myself into Benj?" She asked her dog who immediately sat up at the sound of her saying his name. "Don't give me that look. I know I should tell them. But I don't want them to baby me. What should I do?" Benji just sat there giving her a look. This continued for a moment until he heard a knock at the door. He barked before running out of the bathroom. " Answer the door that is what I should do." Haley said to herself as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. "I'm coming!" Haley yelled when the person knocked again. Haley knew she shouldn't open the door while she was in a towel but she figured it must be Luke or Jake and Peyton. Though when she opened the door she was actually surprised to see who was standing there.

" Nathan" Haley said as she stood there in shock. She had just spent the last four days avoiding him and now here he was at her front door while she was in just a towel. " What are you doing here?" She managed to stammer out.

" What are you doing answering the door in a towel?" Nathan wondered. The Haley he knew would never do something like this.

" I wasn't expecting you. I was just taking a bath and then there was a knock on the door and I don't even know why I am explaining this to you. What do you want?" She asked after she stopped babbling because she now felt very uncomfortable.

" Have you been avoiding me?" Nathan asked even though he knew that she had been. He stepped into the house even though she never invited him in. However, rather than kicking him out she shut the door behind him. " Because I feel like you have been avoiding me."

" Really I have no idea what would give you that impression." She said sarcastically and crossed her arms over her chest.

" Haley I know that I shouldn't have done what I did the other night." He told her as he sat down on her couch.

" You were just being a good friend Nathan it is no big deal." She shrugged and didn't move from where she was standing.

" Really then why are you avoiding me?" He said getting back up and now getting agitated.

" I haven't been avoiding you. It just so happened that for the past few days I haven't been where you were. All day." She said backing away from her soon to be ex-husband.

" Your lying to me Haley." He exclaimed now almost yelling.

" I have never lied to you Nathan." She told him calmly.

" Really what about the divorce papers? Huh, you lied about those. And what about the fact that you came to LA to see me and you never told me?" Nathan yelled at her.

"How did you find out about that?" Haley whispered.

" Does it really matter? The fact is that you didn't tell me." He yelled louder.

" Like it would have changed anything!" Haley was yelling now too. Getting even more upset as the memory of her trip to LA flashed through her mind.

_Haley had just stepped out of the airport. All she had with her was her purse. This was a spur of the moment decision. She had paid for the plane ticket months ago. She also had tickets to the Lakers game. They were playing the Bobcats and she had been planning on surprising her husband on a trip out there for his first away game. After Nathan had left she obviously wasn't going to go. But then early that morning she decided she would. That if she talked to Nathan maybe he would come home. She knew that she would be able to forgive him because she loved him so much. _

_Haley waited patiently for the game to start. She was not to far from the court. Close enough to be able to see all of the action but not too close that Nathan would see her during the game. After all she didn't want to make him mess up. This would have been impossible. The only way Nathan messed up in that game was scoring two points at a time rather than three. _

_Haley waited for an hour after the game was over to see Nathan after he finished changing and showering. She heard his voice before she saw him. She smiled when she saw him walk out on to the court. There were other fans their waiting for autographs so she waited where she was until they cleared out. But that is when she saw her. A blonde haired woman ran up to Nathan and hugged him. They then kissed and at that site Haley nearly collapsed. She ran out of the Staples Center and headed back to the airport. _

_When Haley returned home she drank herself into a stupor. She knew that it wasn't good considering the medication and recent heart attack she had but she didn't care. She was hurt and didn't know what to do. It wasn't until a few weeks later that Cooper walked into her house and dumped all the alcohol. He threw her in the shower and then brought her to the shop. He save her live._

" You should have told me Haley!" Nathan yelled.

" When? Huh? Should I have told you when you first got here? Or when we were trying to be friends? Or when you held me the other night? Huh? Or should I have told in LA when you were with another woman? When would have been best for you? Because all of those times seem pretty shitty to me." Haley yelled right back at him. She could feel the tears running down her face but she didn't care.

" It would have made a difference." Nathan exclaimed though he wasn't yelling anymore.

" Really? Why? You were the one who left. Why should I have had to chase you? You were the one who moved on. You were the one who stopped loving me and left." Haley yelled but by the end of her sentence she had lowered her voice.

" You really think that I stopped loving you?" Nathan asked as he moved closer to Haley. She kept backing up until she hit the door and then she had nowhere else to go. " God Haley I wish it was that easy. I have known you all my life. Hell I have loved you for all of it. Even if I left that doesn't I don't love you."

" Nathan don't do that." Haley whispered as he got closer to her.

" Do what? Tell you the truth. I have never stopped loving you Haley. There will never be a day that goes by that I won't love you." He said as he moved closer to her.

" Don't say that." She whispered looking up at her husband.

" Why?"

"Because I don't know what I'm going to do." Haley said softly looking down.

" Well I do." Nathan told her and lifted her chin and then crashed his lips into hers.

* * *

**LIKE IT? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
